


A Kiss for...

by Wolphire (Sapphyr)



Series: Fuji's Wooing [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: English, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyr/pseuds/Wolphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji has been asking a weird question to Seigaku's tennis team...and on Valentine's Day too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for...

For those who did not know the tensai, there was nothing unusual about him as he walked to tennis practice in the morning. But for those who knew him…  
  
They shuddered collectively as he walked into the clubroom, disappearing from sight. His smile had been marginally wider, with a mischievous glint in his squinting eyes.  
  
They did not want to be on the receiving end of whatever the tensai had in store for Seigaku’s tennis team.  
  
Unfortunately, the regulars of Seigaku had no choice but to be subject to Fuji’s mischievous plans.

* * *

Kaido was a little late in changing that morning – Inui had been talking to him about his new training program when he had come in; now, both of them were nearly late for morning practice. When Kaido had realized the time, he had hissed furiously before scrambling to change into his uniform as Inui calmly continued to rattle off facts and numbers next to his locker.  
  
So they did not notice Fuji at first when he walked into the clubroom. He quietly changed into his uniform before turning to his teammates.  
  
“…good morning.”  
  
The pair paused, slightly startled at Fuji’s “sudden” appearance (“It seems like Fuji’s quiet sneaking skills have increased by 15%”) before returning the greeting.  
  
They repressed their shudders when Fuji’s smile grew wider – or at least Kaido did. Sometimes Inui-senpai did not have a lot of self-preservation sense…  
  
“Saa… Kisu ga hoshii desuka?”  
  
Kaido stared at Fuji in confusion while Inui scribbled in his notebook (“It seems like Fuji knows English well…ii data…”). Fuji waited for a response with a smile, but Inui continued to mutter to himself and Kaido looked away, hissing. Fuji shrugged before walking out the door to the tennis courts.

* * *

All motion and chatter ceased for a moment on the tennis courts before resuming, a nervous tension thick in the air. If Fuji noticed he ignored it in favor of walking up to Tezuka as he took his customary place by his side.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes as they watched the tennis club members practice before Tezuka broke the silence.  
  
Without looking at his companion, Tezuka commented, “You were almost late today.”  
  
Fuji looked over, offering an unseen smile to the buchou. “Saa, you know me too well. I just wanted to ask you -- kisu ga hoshii desuka?”  
  
Tezuka looked sharply over to the shorter boy in alarm at the question. “…Fuji, twenty laps,” he assigned just as Momoshiro and Ryoma pulled up at the tennis courts on Momoshiro’s bike. With a chuckle, Fuji left to run his laps as Tezuka walked over to berate the late kouhai pair.

* * *

It was no surprise when Tezuka assigned the late pair twenty laps in punishment. Grumbling, the changed Ryoma ran ahead quickly, leaving Momo to run with Fuji around the tennis courts.  
  
After a couple of laps, Fuji decided it was time. “Saa, Momoshiro.”  
  
The brunet turned his bright purple eyes to the boy next to him. “What is it, senpai?”  
  
“I was just wondering -- kisu ga hoshii desuka?”  
  
The second year only stared at his senpai, confused. “What?”  
  
“I said, kisu ga hoshii desuka? Yes or no?”  
  
The brunet only looked more baffled. “Um…yes?”  
  
“Good.” With a smile, Fuji left. He had finished his twentieth lap.

* * *

Fuji walked with Eiji to class, smiling at the redhead’s bubbly antics. Oishi stood on the other side of their mutual friend as he tried to calm the excitable acrobatic player. All the chocolate he had eaten that morning from his family only made Eiji more hyperactive than his usual energetic self.  
  
Finally taking pity on Oishi – he was rather unsuccessful in his attempt to calm down Eiji before classes started – Fuji turned to his best friend.  
  
“Saa, I have a question for you.”  
  
The excitable redhead turned his eyes to his friend. “Hoi? What is it Fuji?”  
  
He smiled wider. “The question is for you too, Oishi-kun -- kisu ga hoshii desuka?”  
  
The pair blinked at Fuji in confusion before shaking their heads. Whatever Fuji had asked them, they had no wish to be a part of it. Last time they agreed to a question in English…  
  
Let’s just say that Eiji and Oishi would never look at rubber chickens in the same way ever again.  
  
“Saa, too bad,” Fuji pouted as he entered the classroom. Behind him, the two regulars shuddered in relief. They had barely escaped Fuji’s plans…

* * *

It was lunchtime when Fuji found Takashi. They sat down together in a classroom and ate in silence – Fuji scheming and Takashi fretting about what Fuji had in store for him.  
  
He soon found out.  
  
“Saa, Taka-chan?”  
  
“Y-yes Fujiko?”  
  
“Kisu ga hoshii desuka?”  
  
The tennis player stared in confusion at Fuji before working up his courage.  
  
“A-ano, Fujiko… what does that mean?”  
  
Fuji smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
  
“Just say yes or no, Taka-chan.”  
  
Nervous, the kind boy fidgeted under Fuji’s gaze before nodding his head.  
  
Fuji’s smile widened.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Takashi repressed a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Fuji found Ryoma in the clubroom before afternoon practice. They were both late so the clubroom was empty except for them. Ryoma had just finished his library representative duties while Fuji…  
  
Well, Fuji had been waiting for an opportunity to corner the freshman.  
  
He waiting patiently behind the American until Ryoma turned to him with an impatient frown on his face.  
  
“What?” he snapped.  
  
Fuji just smiled before opening his eyes, watching for Ryoma’s reactions.  
  
“Ne, Ryoma, kisu ga hoshii desuka?”  
  
Ryoma looked sharply at his senpai before flatly saying, “No,” and walked out the door.  
  
Chuckling, Fuji followed.

* * *

It was drawing close to sunset when Tezuka dismissed the regulars from their meeting. Fuji stood up before anyone else could -- and everyone shivered in fear of what he had planned, knowing it had something to do with that odd question he had asked them that day. Only Tezuka, Inui, and Ryoma did not move – Inui was curious to see what Fuji had planned while Tezuka and Ryoma knew what he had planned. After all, they were fluent in English.  
  
Fuji smiled at everyone, his arm hidden behind his back. “I want to ask everyone one last time -- kisu ga hoshii desuka?”  
  
He chuckled as the non-English speaking regulars exchanged glances uneasily.  
  
“Saa, do you want a kiss?” Fuji clarified in Japanese, revealing his hidden arm from behind his back. Everyone blinked for a moment at the sight of what he had in his hand.  
  
“…Fuji-senpai, if you meant chocolate kisses, why didn’t you say so in the first place?” Ryoma grumbled crossly.  
  
His comment unfroze the room.  
  
“Wah! Chocolate!” Eiji pounced on his friend, grabbing a handful of chocolates before eating one. The other regulars followed behind, each taking at least one chocolate, even Tezuka who muttered a quick “thanks” as he took one from the bag.  
  
“Saa, Happy Valentine’s Day everyone,” Fuji smiled at his teammates.  
  
Laughing, they returned the wishes before leaving for home. Soon, it was only Fuji and Ryoma left in the quiet clubroom.  
  
“Ne, Ryoma, you didn’t get a kiss – do you not like me anymore?” Fuji pouted, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Ryoma turned to his senpai, walking up as he stretched out his hand.  
  
He grabbed Fuji’s collar, pulling his surprised senpai down as he kissed his lips -- Fuji snapped his eyes open at the unexpected contact. Letting go of Fuji, Ryoma pulled back with a smirk.  
  
“If you wanted a kiss, you should have said so.”  
  
Fuji smiled down at the freshman as he pulled him into a hug.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, koi.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick explanation for my choice of writing – I once read a Prince of Tennis fanfiction where Fuji proclaimed that Tezuka was older than him - Toshiyori no Fuji by yukuro. It was good, but the entire fiction was ruined because Fuji was talking in English – both in the fiction and in writing. I would have enjoyed it more if I had not known what Fuji was saying, like the regulars. Therefore, I had Fuji talk in "English" in this fanfiction.
> 
> It's been a while, but I do believe most of the Seigaku regulars cannot speak English fluently, so I left them oblivious (despite modern Japanese students learning English as part of their curriculum).


End file.
